A Doggone Mother's Day
by cdbazemore98
Summary: It's Mother's Day for Izzy, and Jake, Troy, and Maia want to make it special. However, while at a party, we see what great lengths Izzy goes to being a good mother when Troy is attacked by a rabid dog.


**Hello, everyone. And Happy Mother's Day to all the lovely Mommy's who went through the pain of giving birth to us, and provided us with the love and care that we need, not to mention guidance through life. For today, here's a sweet and kinda heart racing oneshot. It involves Troy and Maia (My OC's and Jake and Izzy's twin children), on Mother's Day.**

 **I've never mentioned this before, but Troy has a fear of dogs, and this oneshot will show you why, plus we have some cute interactions with him and his mother.**

 **Also, shoutout to the guest who requested this oneshot in a review. Enjoy!**

 **Warning: Contains a bit of violence and blood.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's.**

A Doggone Mother's Day

It started off as a beautiful Sunday.

A beautiful Mother's Day.

Jake Hutchinson, along with his three year old twins, Troy and Maia, surprised their mother with breakfast in bed that morning, "Happy Mother's Day, Momma!" The twins shouted with glee.

Izzy smiled when her husband sat the tray of pancakes, eggs, and bacon on the bed, "Oh, how sweet. I love this! Thank you!" She said.

"Hey, anything for my fair maiden, and the mother of my children." Jake replied, giving his wife a kiss.

"Momma! We made presents!" Troy exclaimed, as he and his sister climbed on the bed, "I made mud pies!" in his hand was a ball of mud he found outside. Being the preschooler he was, he dropped it in her lap. Instead of being upset, Izzy laughed, "Oh, thank you, sweetie. How... lovely. I'll be sure to enjoy it."

Jake chuckled, "It took a lot of convincing for me to let him bring the mud into the house." He admitted.

"Let me guess, puppy dog eyes and pout?"

"Yep."

Maia then showed her gift, "I brought flowers. Pretty for vase, Momma!" She presented flowers from the garden, with specks of dirt falling on the bed. But Izzy couldn't be mad at such cuteness, "Oh... thank you as well, Princess."

"Momma, we love you, and never wanna lose you." Troy said, hugging his mother tightly.

"Thank you, for all the things you done for us." Maia added, hugging her as well.

Izzy couldn't help but feel a bit overwhelmed by all of this love, as tears started to fall. There was no place she'd rather be, but be with her husband and children, for they meant the whole world to her.

"Now, after we finish breakfast, let's say we stop by Chief Gobo's place. It's the police and crime investigators meeting party, and it's a chance for you to converse with the other mothers, Iz."

"That sounds like a great idea, Jake." Izzy replied, "And let's take the kids too, so they can play with the other little ones."

"Yay!" The twins shouted.

Soon, with that, the family was on their way to meet with Jake's new boss (After he quit his old job). Chief Gobo was a was strict boss on the police force, but deep down, he was a soft, gentle, and caring man to his wife, Elise, and two sons Jeff (Age ten), and Rocky (Age six).

Among the guests, was Jake's good friend, Tony Day, another police officer on the force, and his wife Danielle, who was pregnant with a baby girl whom they would name Summer. A fellow crime investigator, Steve Strong came with his wife and triplet daughters. Among other police officers, detectives, and investigators.

It was indeed a big party.

"Hey there, Jake!" Tony greeted as he walked over with his wife in tow, "Good to see you guys!"

"And hello to your cute little twins." Danielle said, smiling lovingly at the three year old who held their mothers hands, "Oh, they're so cute. I can't wait until Summer's born next month."

Izzy smiled, "I can't believe you're almost due." She said, staring at Danielle's swollen stomach. "Soon, the twins will have a playmate."

"I know! All of the other kids are playing outside the backyard, so they have plenty of playdates."

With that, Izzy led the twins to the backyard, where the other kids were playing games. While Maia went to join them, Troy was a little more hesitant as he grabbed his mother's hand tightly. Izzy bent down to his level to give him a kiss, "It's okay, baby. These kids are your friends. I'll be right inside if you need me, okay?"

The three year old looked at the others, before turning to his mother with a small smile and head nod of 'yes'. Izzy smiled back, "That's my brave boy. Now go and have some fun."

After one more kiss to the forehead, Izzy went back inside. As for Troy, he felt a little more reassured as one boy walked over to him, "Hey, you wanna play ball?" he asked.

Troy nodded, for he liked to play with any balls, "Okay!" He exclaimed.

With that, all of the kids were having fun in their own little ways. Maia was with a few girls, picking flowers. Troy was throwing a ball with some boys, and other kids were playing tag.

Izzy couldn't help but watch with a smile. Her babies were having fun, especially Troy, who had a special attachment to her. She wasn't afraid to call him a Momma's Boy, for he knew it, and wasn't ashamed of it either.

As she was conversing with other mothers and wives about this special day, Chief Gobo got everyone's attention for an announcement, "Alright, mates. I want to thank you all for coming. This is a special occasion, as we not only celebrate the brave men and women who are on our force, but also, seeing as it's Mother's Day, we celebrate the loving wives we have, as known as the mothers of our children." He shot a smile towards Tony and Danielle, "And future mothers of our children."

Jake gave Izzy a kiss on the forehead, as one of the officers began to pour wine for everyone (Except Danielle for obvious reasons).

Meanwhile, with the kids, Troy was walking around. For some reason, he felt like his mud pie present for his mother wasn't good enough. So he figured that he should get something nicer, something cleaner, and something bigger.

But as he looked around the yard, he couldn't really find anything that was worth being a good present.

That is, until he looked up at a bush... and at the top... was a beautiful red rose.

His mother was sure to love that.

But the problem was... how was he going to reach that? It was too high. Nevertheless, he tried to do it. Standing on his tippy toes, the child attempted to reach the rose. He just had to get it.

But what he didn't notice, was a pair of menacing looking eyes staring right at him...

Back inside...

"I propose a toast... for well, all of us!" The Chief held up his glass, as did everyone else, "Here's to us!"

"To us!" Everyone shouted.

But before anyone could take a sip of their wine, there was screaming... and it was coming from outside. That's when one of the Chief's sons came running in, "There's a crazy dog! And he's biting the kid with brown hair!" He shouted.

Kid with brown hair?

"TROY!" Izzy yelled, running out to the back patio. What she saw horrified her. It was a huge black dog, growling and sinking his teeth into Troy's right leg, while the child screamed and cried, trying to escape. The other kids ran towards their parents, cowering in fear. Maia ran into her father's arms.

The worst thing about it, was that Izzy noticed that the dog was foaming at the mouth.

It was rabid.

"Get away from him!" Jake demanded, drawing his sword. The other officers had tasers ready to stun the dog. But none of them were prepared for what was about to happen next.

"This is a big emergency!"

Although she didn't have any pixie dust on her, Izzy ran towards the dog holding her child, and pushed it away with force, causing it to release it's grip on Troy's leg. She then grabbed the boy and ran back inside, while Jake stunned the dog with a taser.

Back inside, Troy was crying hysterically. His leg had deep bite marks, blood pooling from the wound. Izzy held him tightly as she attempted to calm him down, "Shhh... shhh... it's okay, Troy-kins, it's okay. Everything is gonna be alright, sweetheart..."

"MOMMY! IT'S HUUUUURRRRRTTTTS!" He wailed, tears streaming down his cheeks like a water fall.

All of the other kids were taken upstairs to cheer them up and distract them from the incident that was going on downstairs, but Maia insisted on staying, for she wanted to help comfort her brother. Jake was discussing with the father on where that dog came from.

"How did that dog get in the yard? I thought your house had fences." Jake said, clearly furious over what happened.

The Chief scratched his head, "I haven't the slightest idea, Hutchinson. That mutt somehow got through all my defenses. A smart mutt at that!"

"It was a RABID DOG! And it BIT my son, who will most likely get sick from all of this!"

"I know! I know! But you should just focus on getting your son to the ER before it gets even worse!"

Izzy felt heartbroken to see the wound on her son's leg. This was suppose to be a fun day, and it ended in Troy getting hurt. She used the old bandanna she wore as a pirate back in Never Land to cover the wound up, and she and Jake drove the boy to the nearest hospital. Izzy sat in the back with the three year old, who was still hysterical.

As soon as they made it there, they were immediately brought to the back, with Izzy holding onto Troy, "It's gonna be okay, honey... everything's gonna be okay..." She kept telling him over and over.

Troy looked up at his mother, and through his tears, he gave a small smile. Izzy smiled back.

In the emergency room, the doctor looked at the wound carefully, "Yep, that's definitely a rabid bite. We'll need to stitch it up and give him a few shots so it won't be infected."

When Troy heard the word shots, he bursts into tears again and clung to his mother, who comforted him, "It's gonna be okay, sweetie. The doctor is going to help you, and make you feel better..." She whispered, "I got you, dear. You'll be okay..."

And so, the doctor went to work. He stitched the wound up after applying antiseptic and anesthesia so Troy wouldn't feel the needle threading through his skin. Throughout the whole procedure, Troy held on to Izzy tightly, listening to her soothing voice to keep him calm. It took all but five minutes, but to Troy, it went by quickly, as the doctor was now bandaging the wound up, "There you go, little guy. That wasn't so bad, now was it?"

Troy shook his head as he looked at his leg, "Oh, baby. We're so proud of you!" Izzy said, hugging him lovingly.

"You were so brave, son. Yo ho, way to go!" Jake added, ruffling up his sons hair.

The child didn't feel afraid anymore. But the experience with that dog definitely scared him. Never again would he associate with a dog, no matter how small or cute it looked. Avoid at all cost.

The doctor informed Jake and Izzy that the dog bite through his leg, nearly fracturing a bone, so Troy would have to stay off the leg for about a week. After giving them medicine for Troy to take, and giving Troy a lollipop, the family was finally able to leave as they walked out of the building, where Tony and Danielle was waitin with Maia, offering to watch her while they were in the back.

"Momma! Daddy! Troy!" Maia exclaimed.

"Hi, sweet face." Jake greeted as he picked his daughter up.

"Troy all better?" She asked.

"Yes..." Izzy smiled, "Troy's all better!"

"Lollipop for Maia!" Troy reached into his pocket and pulled out red sucker, handing it to his sister, who happily accepted. Jake and Izzy would've questioned how he got a second one, since they only saw him take one, but they just smiled. Their children were happy, and they were happy.

With that, the family rode home. During the ride, Izzy sat in the back with the twins once again, mostly because Troy was holding on to her hand and wouldn't let go, "I sorry, Momma..." The boy said sadly.

"Sorry? For what, Troy?" Izzy asked, confused.

"I was trying to reach for rose in bush. I wanted to get better present for Mother's Day..." He said, looking down as if he were ashamed, "I shouldn't be so close to the bush. And that's why doggie bit me."

The former pirate girl only chuckled as she stroked his cheek, "Oh, sweetie. It's not your fault the dog bit you."

"He was just a very bad dog." Jake answered, receiving a glare from his wife.

"What your father means, is that the dog was... sick. He wasn't feeling well. And when you don't feel well, you sometimes do things you would never normally do..." She corrected.

Troy just continued to frown, "I never want to be near another dog again..." He declared, crossing his arms.

"That's okay, baby boy. That's okay..."

"I sorry I didn't get rose."

"And that's okay, too. You didn't need to get it for me anyways. At the hospital, you were so brave when the doctor was fixing you up. And that's the best Mother's Day gift you can give to me. Your bravery."

Hearing his mother compliment him made Troy blush deeply as he giggled, "And don't forget that as your parents, we love and we'll never let anything else hurt you." Jake added.

"Never say never, Daddy." Maia spoke up.

The whole family laughed as they soon arrived home. By now, both twins were sleepy, as the proud parents carried them inside, and upstairs. Both were given baths and put to bed. Troy and Maia shared a room, and often said how they wanted a bunk bed in the future.

Izzy put Troy in his bed and gave him a kiss on the forehead, "Goodnight, my sweet and brave prince..."

"G'night, Momma... I love you..." The three year old whispered.

All Izzy could do was smile with tears threatening to fall. After a nice, and yet heart pounding day, she was blessed enough that both of her children were safe in bed and not in the grasp of a rabid dog.

"I... I love you too, Troy."

 **AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! Wasn't that sweet?**

 **So, as you can tell, Troy is a Momma's boy. And it's shown here very well. Plus, we see how Troy ever came to fear dogs, after being attacked by a rabid dog. It was so traumatizing, that he jumps at the mere sight of a dog, even if it's a small little Chihuahua. Plus, we have plenty of sweet mother son moments between Izzy and Troy, as the guest wanted. So, again, Happy Mother's Day to all the mothers of the world. I'll see you guys later, and as always don't forget to review, please. Thank you! :)**

 **PS: Can you guess what name Chief Gobo is based on? Write your answers in a review.**


End file.
